


I Loved You Dangerously

by stopmopingstarthoping



Series: Hope's Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Cunnilingus, Espionage, F/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pre-Canon, Spies & Secret Agents, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Atramenta Palliozelli is an undercover foreign intelligence agent for the Lucian Ministry of Intelligence. Her time in Tenebrae results in more entanglements than she anticipated, and she focuses in on one particular target, Ravus Nox Fleuret.





	I Loved You Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Atra is a spy with complicated loyalties, engaged in international espionage-- and even so is probably breaking several layers of fictional protocol in this story. Please don't spy on people without their consent in real life.

Atra settled into her small apartment, and began to check over the small cameras and microphones she'd littered around the sprawling Fenestala Manor. She pulled up the software on her computer and got to work. 

In the process of placing each bug very carefully over the course of a few weeks, she'd found others. Sparking with magitek, they were obviously of Niflheim construction. She'd left them, but sabotaged each one in a way that would disrupt the feed. She wanted to stop the flow of information, but not alert them to her discovery. Hopefully, each would look like a simple malfunction. She grinned to herself thinking about how she'd made each failure a little different. She enjoyed this job sometimes. 

At this point, it was one a.m., and pretty quiet around the manor. A few snores and scufflings, and the clink of one of the Niff officials having some kind of late night drink, and that was all Atra heard for the time being. 

Until she switched to the channel for Ravus' room. She'd put one mic inside his personal sitting room; Atra knew Ravus often held private conversations there, particularly with his sister. 

There was another one just inside his doorway to the room beyond though; his bedroom, to catch sound inside (she hadn't seen him with lovers yet, but pillow talk was priceless) and that was the channel that had registered sound just now. The barest rustle showed up as a jagged soundwave on her computer screen, and Atra was just about to turn it off, smirking to herself that she'd have lost a bet that Ravus snored.

Her head flicked back toward the screen at the sound of a small, hitched breath. She turned the volume up, and a full-throated moan filled her ears. Her lips parted and tingled a little, and a warmth swept up her chest. There was no mistaking what was going on in there, and it sounded like Ravus was alone.

There was no talking, and no state secrets to discover; Atra had no official reason to continue to listen. But then, she’d never been one for strict compliance with protocols. A high-pitched noise that was almost a whine came across the earpiece, and Atra’s hand hovered over the keyboard. She thought to herself that she really should turn it off; this was such an invasion of his privacy. 

But wasn't this whole operation a massive invasion of his privacy? And besides, this had always been _ such _ a kink for her. More wet stroking sounds almost shorted out her brain, and Atra shifted in her seat. 

Another soft, rolling baritone moan made the decision for her. For good measure, Atra pressed the "record" button before unzipping her jeans and slipping her hand inside.

She turned up the volume so she could hear each one of Ravus' quick breaths. She pictured his movements when she heard the small creaks of his bed and the scuffling sounds as he— turned in the sheets? Stretched out those long legs? Trailed a hand across that broad chest? The possibilities were endless, and delicious, and Atra teased at herself with a finger, envisioning them all.

Her vision glazed over as she heard the click of a bottle and slick sounds. One of her hands pushed up under her shirt and bra to twist and pull at a nipple, and she pictured Ravus touching his own body, thinking about the touches that would draw the sighs and moans he made. 

The slick sounds got faster, and their breaths caught at the same moment. Atra heard it in the earpiece as she felt it catch in her own throat. Her fingers worked faster, pulling her toward the pleasure she could feel swelling.

Ravus let out a tense, low sound followed by a gasp, and Atra pictured his cock, spilling sticky and thick over his hand and stomach. 

She arched up out of the chair as ecstasy seized her muscles. Atra was in her own apartment, in her own bedroom with no reason to stifle her moans, but still she pressed her fingers to her mouth as though she thought Ravus could overhear her in return. 

She writhed a few times before coming to rest; it had been an unusually powerful orgasm and she felt grateful toward her unwitting participant. 

Atra found herself wondering what Ravus looked like naked. She felt arousal stir again as she imagined it in slow, careful detail, and pressed the play button to listen to the recording again. She removed her own clothes and slid under the sheets with her wireless headset and her fantasies, Ravus’ voice close in her ears.

* * *

Uncharacteristically following her training almost to the letter, Atra waited three weeks to observe the success, failure or discovery of her tiny audio devices before rechecking the positioning. She didn’t find any more bugs that appeared to be of Niflheim construction, which she noted and sent back to Insomnia HQ in one of her regular encrypted messages. 

For all intents and purposes, Atra continued to visit Fenestala Manor regularly as its designated sommelier and representative of Ulwaat Vineyards, Claudia Trels Cinqueterre. She caught Ravus’ eye more than she had expected to, and she wondered if it was because her own gaze lingered on him more than it had before. 

The Lucian Ministry of Intelligence, her employer, had been hopeful that she develop a “close relationship” with one of the Nox Fleuret siblings but agnostic as to which one. Atra had greeted this recommendation with an unprofessional raise of her eyebrows in interest, especially upon seeing the photos in the files.

The sister, however, had proven to be already quite deeply preoccupied by a mercenary Commodore hired by the Niff army; Atra noticed it almost immediately from their manner with each other (which she was fairly sure they were hiding from everyone else), but serving wine had its benefits, and she’d definitely caught the two of them sharing deep, hungry looks at each other as dinners grew late and wine flowed more freely. 

Atra privately rooted for the relationship, and just last week had distracted a surly elderly official from noticing that the two women had escaped to the gardens together. She also figured it was likely that the mercenary had a price, and that could be useful later. 

That left Ravus, then. He was standoffish, and prickly, and supercilious and arrogant. He cut people off and stomped out of rooms at will.

But he was also sharply intelligent, witty, determined, and devoted. He made his sister laugh, which almost no one else could do, and Atra had caught him asleep on an expensive chair in the study with Umbra or Pryna on his lap or at his feet more than once.

And—Atra discovered after more glasses of wine than the deposed prince of an occupied nation really ought to have around so many people—he was surprisingly vulnerable when approached from the proper angle. He’d retreated into his shell again almost instantly, and she’d left it alone, but she’d thought about him all evening. Even later, Atra had flopped onto the bed of her small apartment to create three different interpretations of the blush that she’d seen staining impossibly high cheekbones, and wondering how long his eyes had been on her before she caught him.

Atra knew that it wasn’t precisely necessary to the mission that she get _ that _ close. But her repeated late-night sessions with a decidedly non-intelligence feed within the manor had sparked her interest, and she found herself drawn into Ravus’ orbit of conversation more than she even intended to in the evenings at the manor. 

Once or twice one of the Niff officials made a snotty comment to Ravus about *consorting with the help" or "being overly familiar to the servants." 

The arch, snappish responses they got from Ravus in return, defending her more than she really thought necessary, made Atra’s heart twist painfully in her chest. She was looking for a conquest, for a romp, for information—not for a lover, she reminded herself firmly. It wasn't at all necessary to _ like _ him. (The idea that she clearly already lusted for him, as evidenced by her regular eavesdropping, she pushed to the back of her mind.)

One random Wednesday, Atra arrived as Claudia, ready for an evening event. A delegation from Altissia— relatively minor officials, but worth a fancy dinner. Fenestala security was in a tizzy; they’d found a small listening device on one of the main office phones and were busily infighting over whether there were likely to be more, and whether Niflheim leadership needed to be told. 

Atra took the opportunity to slip away and remove nearly all of what she’d planted under the ruse of restocking wine and looking for glassware— and just plain sneaking when she had to. To her delight, once they finally stopped arguing and started searching, manor staff were only able to find a few bugs that were clearly of Niflheim design. They gingerly replaced them and had a terse meeting in a small conference room, to which Atra listened the old fashioned way — by lingering outside the door.

The manor staff, who were all Niflheim military, vowed to leave the device in place and speak no more of it. Atra smirked to herself and made plans to replace her own devices in a week or two.

Excitement passed, the bustle of an evening event was relaxing for Atra, and she had been commanded by several of the Niff officials she’d impressed to enjoy herself tonight. She’d been closely involved in pairing wine with the food served and also recommending several varietals to be served before and after the meal. 

She found herself leaned against a balcony, letting the silvery sparkle on top of her short, tight, sand-toned dress catch the light while she sipped one of the whites at the top of this month's list. Ravus had stopped drinking a while ago, maybe learning from his prior tipsy evening. 

They were engaged in a riotous, fiery debate about architecture of all things, and Atra had just turned back to Ravus, laughing, to make a point. 

"No, the Altissian arch was absolutely influenced by the development of…" Atra's voice trailed off at the intense look in Ravus' eyes. 

He looked down suddenly and took her free hand where it swung, clasping it in both of his. 

Atra tingled, and when Ravus pressed his lips to her hand, she didn't need to affect a blush. 

"You've made me forget what I was saying." Atra couldn't help the teasing tone that lingered in her words, despite Ravus' sudden solemn formality. 

"I seem to be caught." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I can't—stop thinking about you." 

Atra smiled, and stepped closer to Ravus. She set down her wineglass and brushed snowy strands back from Ravus' face.

"You're not the only one." It was right out of the playbook, and yet it was more honest than any of the lines she'd recited in weeks. She pulled his face down to hers and he let go of her hand to pull her close as their lips met. 

His hands were warmer than she'd expected, and they roved over her back and trailed through her hair as they kissed. 

“Ravus. You’re needed for a discussion on the—”

Startled, they sprang away from each other. The Chancellor himself had come to fetch Ravus, which was unusual, but Atra knew it was him before she opened her eyes; most people who weren’t Luna called Ravus by one of his myriad titles, rather than his first name.

Ardyn Izunia’s sharp topaz eyes roved over Atra with more interest than was prudent, given her recent operations and ongoing mission. She put on her best “inconsequential flirty staff” smile and tried to fade into the background. 

Ravus gave a slight bow, kissed her hand again, more formally, and strode back inside.

Ardyn chuckled, and gave Atra another once-over before he followed. “So abrupt. Is this what passes for royal manners these days?” He shook his head and _ tsk_ed, sauntering back into the room after Ravus.

Atra picked up her wine and leaned on the balcony, trying to think about ways to fly back under the Chancellor’s radar, but found herself touching fingertips to her lips, which were still tingling.

She realized her shimmery lip gloss had worn off, and giggled, thinking of Ravus wearing it while engaged in a discussion of serious military strategy.

Atra pushed off the balcony and prepared to get back to work. It was worth a visit to ask the barback which wines were running out most quickly tonight.

* * *

Atra slid around the corner of Ravus' sitting room, the corner of her mouth tilting with amusement and excitement. In the few minutes it had taken her to slip inside, she'd already noted some important-looking papers on the desk. She made a note to look at them later, but took a few more soundless steps inside.

She heard the telltale sounds from behind the bedroom door and her grin deepened. Her heart was pounding, and for a moment she was tempted to stay where she was and listen like usual. 

Instead, catlike, she slid Ravus' letter opener toward the edge of his desk and let it clatter to the floor. 

"Who's there? Show yourself!" 

Ravus was up out of bed, fully naked, erect cock swinging and the dagger he kept under his mattress clutched in his hand. Atra would have laughed if she hadn't been so drawn to him. 

Slowly, Atra appeared in the doorway, hands raised innocently and a wanton flush she could feel on her cheeks and chest. 

“Claudia.” The mixed relief and confusion came out as a strained breath.

"I thought we might continue our earlier…conversation." Her self-possessed grin seemed to make Ravus even more disconcerted. 

"I'm—my apologies I—" He looked around wildly, clearly stuck in indecision about whether to cover himself or stash the dagger somewhere. 

Atra stepped close in one fluid motion and grasped his wrist. She locked eyes with Ravus’ still-panicked ones and slowly traced the dagger lightly over her own lips, then trailed it down the side of her neck, tipping her head and letting dark waves tumble. 

Ravus took a quick breath and tried to draw his hand back, eyes wide. Atra smiled, and let him. 

"You're right. Maybe when we know each other better, hm?" 

Sorry for surprising you. But you must know how gorgeous you are." Her eyes roved over his naked form, just as broad-chested as she'd imagined. 

Ravus flushed bright pink. It was just meaningless sexy banter, and Atra barely gave her words a thought. But she realized he _ didn’t _ know, and was suddenly desperate to show him. 

Atra leaned up and kissed Ravus, as fiercely as when they'd been interrupted on the balcony, if not more so. Ravus stood back from her, a little awkward in his own nakedness, and let the dagger fall to the floor. Atra took his hands and put them on the back zipper of her dress. 

She dove back in, and their tongues tangled together as Ravus eased the zipper of her dress down so lightly that Atra got goosebumps. The contrast between the gentle way his hands skimmed over her body, lightly smoothing her dress to the floor, and the hungry way he claimed her mouth was intoxicating. 

She pulled back to tease and lick lightly at his lip, and a choppy breath tore out of him. Long fingers spread across Atra's jaw as Ravus cupped her face with both hands. 

"You want this?" He searched her eyes, and the flicker of doubt in his made Atra's chest hurt again, but she pushed the feeling down. Not difficult under the rolling waves of lust that had been surging ever since she had eyed his naked form in the bedroom's half-light. 

She surged forward, spreading her own fingers over his chest and walking him back toward his bed. 

"_ Yes _." It was Atra's turn to gasp as Ravus' fingers slid up the inside of her leg. She caught her lower lip with her teeth. 

He was easing her panties down her legs when he looked up, struck by a thought. 

"How did you get in here?" 

Atra waited a beat, then answered swiftly. "I got lucky; it was unlocked." 

Ravus flushed and nodded, clearly accepting her answer and assuming he'd forgotten to secure his door on his haste to get back here and fantasize. About her? Atra hoped, and it seemed so. 

It was certainly a better answer than the lock-picking truth. Interesting; Ravus' mind appeared to work just fine while his dick was occupied. Atra filed that away for later and returned her full attention to the present moment just in time, as Ravus kissed the softness of her lower belly. 

A laugh of anticipation rolled out of her as Ravus sprawled back on his bed and lifted her over him, seemingly effortlessly. He settled her hips over his face, but just teased at her slit with his tongue until she gripped his headboard and ground down. 

"Is—is there a formal Tenebraean court protocol for _ hurry the fuck up _, sweet prince?" 

He just laughed and continued to move at his own pace, while Atra trembled above him. _ Stubborn _. She had known that was part of the package; she just hadn't realized it could be so… effective. 

She couldn't help but notice that he didn't seem particularly inexperienced. She wondered if it was a string of casual lovers or a smaller number of devoted ones, before he focused his efforts and thought was replaced by a sharp surge of pleasure. 

Ravus hummed in satisfaction and observation and continued to swirl his tongue around her folds, returning more and more often to Atra's clit and making her gasp. Feeling her buck and shake above him, Ravus sucked lightly on Atra's clit and she came, soaking his face and gripping the ornately carved chestnut headboard. 

Ravus' hands smoothed warmly over her breasts, and she let go and sagged forward a little into his strong support before shuddering a few more times with aftershocks. 

She flopped ungracefully to Ravus' side on his bed, which she idly noticed ws massive, and absently ran her fingers across the rich, smooth surface of his sheets. 

Atra dangled an arm across her own body and pulled Ravus to her, their lips meeting again. Atra slid her tongue past his and relished the small noise it drew from the back of his throat. 

Her hand wandered down to grasp his shaft and Ravus twitched like a shock had run through him. She peeked down and smiled. His cock was as beautifully sculpted as the rest of his nude form, and she let her fingers dance lightly along the silky skin before grasping more firmly. 

"Do you have protection?" She figured he would, between his clear experience and how cautious royal families were with their dalliances. 

Ravus just nodded and reached inside his bedside table. It looked like it was difficult for him to look away from her, and Atra smiled, feeling a warmth spread through her chest. 

She rolled it on him, let him adjust it, and wriggled herself in between his arms in anticipation. Ravus captured her mouth as she guided him inside and rolled her hips up to urge him deeper. Her first orgasm had her tingling still, and she wanted more. 

They moved, slowly at first, finding their rhythm, and soon Atra could feel a familiar tension building again in her core. She wrapped her legs around Ravus' hips and reveled in the gorgeous sensations as he slid inside her. 

He gasped her name, and it wasn't her name, and Atra didn't care. She scraped fingernails down his back anyway, tossing her head in pleasure even as she watched Ravus arch in response. Atra squeezed herself around him at the same time, enjoying the hard resistance she felt. 

He moaned into her neck, "Please… do that again." 

A breathy laugh. "Which?" and did both again, for good measure. The raw, erotic sound Ravus made in response didn't tell Atra which he liked more, but it, combined with an uncontrolled thrust, did push her over the edge and she fell in rippling bliss. 

She writhed under him, and Ravus let out another breath and pulled her up against him with one arm, sliding it against Atra's back while still using the other to hold himself up. He was so careful with her. 

"I won't break." The whisper floated past Ravus' hair and into his ear. "Let go." 

He gasped, and trembled. Atra felt his hips tilt sharply, and pleasure shot through her. Ravus studied her carefully, and seemingly satisfied that her cries were only in enjoyment, did as she'd suggested and drove into her harder, seeking his own release. 

Atra made no effort to hide her moans; she'd learned quite a few things about Ravus during her time at the manor and one of them was that no one really seemed to care who he fucked. She let sound tumble from her lips as it would; small sighs building to sharper yelps. 

Ravus was much quieter, but as he grew close she heard his voice rising amongst his shuddering breaths. The sighs seemed to pull his voice out of his chest, and Atra smoothed her hands over his back, feeling it flex as he pounded into her. 

She grasped his hips hard and felt another wave overtake her. Ravus' eyes squeezed shut and then flew open at her. 

"Astrals, Claudia, I'm—" He bent forward and claimed her mouth, sloppily, not able to do much more than pant into it as he came, hard, and took Atra with him in a messy whirl of sweat and limbs. Atra knew that whatever happened after this, she wouldn't forget the flushed, disheveled face looking down at her in near-disbelief.

Grinning, she pulled him down to her again for a proper kiss, enjoying the feel of his swollen lips against hers, the taste of his mouth already growing familiar. 

"Wow," she breathed, and giggled. Again, the recommended performance, but again, there was no artifice to her words. 

Ravus turned away to dispose of the condom, and Atra expected a certain amount of awkwardness when he returned to the bed. 

She was proven wrong, though, when he slid in behind her and pulled her against his chest. 

"I hope you'll forgive me," he murmured against her hair. "I am the most wonderful type of exhausted." He folded her into his arms in an unspoken invitation to stay. 

Atra turned to look at him, and saw the first unguarded smile she'd ever seen from Ravus. What could she do but nestle down against a sweaty expansive chest? She breathed in Ravus' unique mixture of lavender and grass tinged with the lightest hint of sweat and musk, and fell asleep almost as quickly as he did. 

* * *

Atra couldn’t bring herself to leave Ravus’ room before morning. She wanted to see him wake up next to her; feel the low rumble in his chest greet her; meet sleep-dazed eyes that were either a storm-tossed blue or a sky-kissed gray, she couldn’t decide. 

She turned over and went back to sleep, trying to ignore the feeling that she was letting someone else drive her car and take a corner way too fast; and worse, that she was enjoying it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2019, prompt voyeurism.


End file.
